


Мой кумир

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Pathos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tarkin doctrine citation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: В редкие минуты отдыха генерал Хакс представляет, как бы он общался с Таркином.





	Мой кумир

Отец знал его лично и иногда, когда у него было хорошее настроение, рассказывал, какой это был великий человек. Всё детство Армитажа прошло под тенью Таркина. Это было необидно — ведь сравнивали не его с другими, более правильными, с точки зрения взрослых, сверстниками. Его отец тосковал по ушедшей эпохе и сумел передать тоску сыну. Годы спустя, когда Армитаж сам стал изучать наследие Таркина, он убедился в его величии. Гранд-мофф стал для него образцом для подражания, идеалом, к которому должен стремиться каждый офицер Первого Порядка. Хакс собрал все доступные труды Таркина, изучал их и многие положения, в том числе и знаменитой Доктрины, старался осуществить на практике, веря в их действенность. Жемчужинами его коллекции были портрет гранд-моффа и запись выступления, на котором он впервые вынес на всеобщее обозрение свою Доктрину. В редкие минуты отдыха Хакс снова и снова пересматривал запись. Глубокий спокойный голос Таркина действовал успокаивающе, настраивал на нужный лад, убеждал, что он, Хакс, на правильном пути. 

_Править не силой, а страхом перед силой. Если мы благоразумно используем силу, можно будет усмирить тысячи миров на примере нескольких..._ Это была квинтэссенция Доктрины. Хакс раз за разом прослушивал короткие, но такие правильные фразы. Его «Старкиллер», скрывающийся в глубине космоса от мятежников и диверсантов, станет воплощением нового, бесконечного страха перед мощью Первого Порядка, и — гарантом безопасности и порядка во всей галактике. Мощь нового оружия позволит нести справедливость даже в самые отдаленные уголки известного мира. Все будут знать о неотвратимости наказания, и это удержит от необдуманных шагов... Хакс улыбнулся, глядя на полупрозрачное изображение Таркина. Гранд-мофф наверняка оценил бы новый проект, развитие его доктрины, проект, в котором учтён печальный опыт прошлого. Он бы порадовался тому, что его дело живет. Иногда Хакс позволял фантазиям увлечь себя и представлял, как каждый вечер докладывает гранд-моффу о ходе работ, о том, чего удалось достичь за день и какие ошибки и накладки возникли в процессе стройки. О, он не утаивал бы от гранд-моффа ничего. Вот и сейчас, глядя на портрет, Хакс почти наяву видел, как приходит к нему в кабинет, докладывает о проделанной работе, а Таркин слушает, заинтересованно и внимательно, но на точёном лице нет ни тени эмоций. Возможно, Хакс где-то допустил ошибку, но готов понести заслуженное наказание за свои ошибки. От Таркина он примет всё... Хакс провёл кончиками пальцев по шее. Китель стал тесен, давил, мешал дышать, и он медленно расстегнул воротничок, потянул застёжку вниз, до ремня. Чтобы справиться с пряжкой, он поставил бокал на стол, и в это время полупрозрачный Таркин произнес заключительные слова выступления. Хакс глубоко и медленно вздохнул, облизнул сухие губы и запустил запись по новой, на этот раз на терминале, чтобы ещё раз насладиться образом безупречного имперского офицера, каким для него был Таркин. Терпкое вино в бокале закружило голову. От неторопливого, негромкого, полного чувства собственного достоинства голоса по спине побежали мурашки. В очередной раз Хакс понял, что сделал бы для этого человека всё, абсолютно всё, выполнял бы каждое его желание, даже самое безумное и безрассудное. Он снова погладил себя по шее, коснулся ямочки между ключицами, запустил ладонь под рубашку. Таркин — единственный человек, которому он был готов подчиняться беспрекословно и безусловно, выполнять любые приказы. Всё, что угодно, ибо он прав просто по факту своего существования. Он бы приходил к нему с утренним докладом, заваривал чай, готовил материалы к текущим делам. Сопровождал, наблюдал, учился... Он даже скрасил бы одиночество гранд-моффа, если бы тот позволил... Великие люди всегда одиноки, мало кто рискнет приблизиться к ним, но Хакс постарался бы стать достойным его общества. Он бы дрочил ему, медленно, неторопливо, сцепив два пальца в кольцо, чтобы прочувствовать каждое движение пальцев по напряжённому члену, или обхватил бы его ладонью — плотно и одновременно нежно. И так вот, слегка сжимая, он бы двигал ладонью от самой налитой головки до корня и обратно. А может быть, наоборот — это было бы быстро, яростно, бесцеремонно. Или отсасывал, лаская губами головку и дразня её языком, медленно вбирая в рот твёрдый бархатный член. Кончиком языка он бы провел вокруг головки, раз, другой, третий, коснулся бы отверстия на самой макушке и спустился бы ниже и ниже. Хакс снова облизнул губы, глотнул вина. Пусть это будет даже грубо. Пусть Таркин сгреб бы волосы на затылке и заставил заглотнуть член до самого конца, до корня языка. Толкался бы, засаживая по полной, Хакс бы только сильнее сжимал губы вокруг ствола и прижимал бы его языком. Пусть даже бы кончил... Брюки стали тесны. Одним глотком осушив бокал, Хакс встал с кресла. Поставив запись на начало в очередной раз, он подошёл к стене, на которой висел портрет. Хакс специально разместил портрет так, чтобы гранд-мофф смотрел на него сверху. Так было правильно. На такого человека можно было смотреть только снизу вверх и стараться дотянуться до его уровня. Каждый раз, подходя к портрету, Хакс чувствовал себя так, словно он на самом деле входит в кабинет покойного гранд-моффа и будет держать ответ за свои дела и поступки. Каждый раз он повторял одну и ту же клятву — что будет достойным последователем его Доктрины. Сбросив китель на пол, Хакс расстегнул ширинку, запустил руку внутрь. Головка ткнулась в ладонь, и Хакс шумно вздохнул в предвкушении. Он провел пальцами от головки к мошонке и обратно, зацепил ногтём уздечку. Лёгкие прикосновения отозвались дрожью во всём теле. Он снова погладил член пальцами и вытащил его из брюк. Бледно-розовая плоть на фоне чёрной ткани смотрелась вызывающе. Хакс обвёл ногтём головку, сцепил большой и указательный пальцы в кольцо и с усилием натянул его на конец. Сладкая боль электрическим импульсом пробежала к мошонке, растеклась по телу. Хакс откинул голову назад, застонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Хотелось продолжения прямо сейчас. Он медленно повёл пальцы от головки, слегка сжимая их, чувствуя, как дрожит его член. Сегодня можно было никуда не торопиться и растянуть удовольствие. Не судорожно дёргать себя в душевой кабинке, чтобы сбросить напряжение — было в этой процедуре что-то медицинское, — а оттянуться неторопливо и со вкусом. Хакс не спеша, растягивая ощущения, водил сжатыми пальцами вперед-назад, с каждым разом чуть сильнее сжимая их на твердеющем конце. Второй рукой он гладил себя по груди под расстёгнутой рубашкой, спускался на живот, чувствуя, как подрагивают напряженные мышцы пресса. Прикосновения к низу живота, там, где начинали расти волосы, были щекотные, от них он непроизвольно вздрагивал и шумно выдыхал. В какой-то момент брюки стали сильно мешать, и он, кое-как справившись свободной рукой, приспустил их до колен вместе с трусами. Таркин благосклонно взирал с портрета на уже привычное представление в его честь. Погладив себя по ягодицам и по очереди крепко сжав их, Хакс одной рукой опёрся о стену. Так было удобнее. В какой-то момент он обхватил член всей ладонью и задвигал ею сначала медленно, потом всё быстрее. В уши вливался неторопливый, спокойный голос гранд-моффа. Прикрыв глаза, Хакс представил, что тот стоит прямо за его спиной, читает по памяти доктрину и... дрочит ему. От такой мимолётной мысли в ушах гулко застучало, дыхание перехватило. Сжав сильнее обычного головку, Хакс непроизвольно вскрикнул, ткнулся лбом в стену. Он двигал рукой всё быстрее и быстрее, но, почти достигнув предела, спустил ладонь ниже и несколько раз ритмично и сильно сжал мошонку. Сладостная дрожь пронзила его от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Хакс застонал, дёрнул себя раз, другой, третий, закусил губу. По телу прошла тёплая волна, тянущая, болезненно-сладострастная. На долю секунды его охватило оцепенение, а потом ощущения словно взорвались. Кажется, он даже закричал. В стену под портретом ударила тугая беловатая струйка, брызгами разлетелась в стороны. Тяжело дыша, Хакс сполз на колени, опираясь ладонями о стену. Волосы растрепались, прилипли к мокрому от пота лбу. Мокрой была и рубашка, на спине и под мышками. Он облизнул солёные губы и услышал окончание выступления:

_Я готов начать работу по воплощению этих рекомендаций по первому Вашему слову._ — Я готов, — эхом повторил Хакс, чувствуя, как возбуждение постепенно отпускает его, и ему на смену приходит сладостная истома. Постояв на коленях некоторое время, он встал, бросил взгляд на портрет. — Я готов претворять в жизнь все ваши рекомендации, гранд-мофф, — прошептал он и отвернулся. Активировав дроида-уборщика, чтобы тот подчистил следы его признаний в верности, Хакс пошёл в душ, на ходу снимая пропитанную потом рубашку. Несколько минут под упругими струями тёплой воды, и он придёт в форму, чтобы и дальше служить делу Первого Порядка и памяти своего кумира.


End file.
